One Shot: In Plaid
by adcgordon
Summary: Isn't it amazing how one photo shoot, starring our fave couple can just brighten our days? This short chapter is in response to those fun photos and their love for plaid!


**Hey everyone! This short one shot is in response to the photo shoot candids of Z & V that came out recently. I'll apologize ahead of time, not my best work here, those pictures deserve MUCH more, but I hope this might bring at least a few smiles to your faces! Looking at those pics and writing have sure perked up my days! :)**

**Hope you enjoy. Please read and review...feed my addiction and KTZLF! -adc  


* * *

**He loved to watch her work. It didn't matter if she was in the recording studio, on set, in front of the cameras or just at home washing dishes he just enjoyed watching her.

And if truth be told, she could say the same thing about him.

They shared an intensity and dedication to the work they chose. And because they wanted to do it right their focus was always on target, when it needed to be. But they also knew how to have fun at work. That was a trait they both learned from simply working together.

From the first time Zac picked her up and spun her around during rehearsals for their first movie together Vanessa knew one thing, she loved him. They shared intense rehearsals for that movie and they shared some of the most fun moments of their lives. The two of them learned at that early teen age that they wanted to share even more of each other.

That's why they specifically found time to watch each other work on other projects. Zac had been present more than once for Vanessa's recording sessions. She even included him – by first name only – in the 'special thanks' section of her album jacket.

He had also watched as they took the pictures to include in that same booklet that accompanied her musical talents. Zac had sat quietly stunned as his girlfriend gave herself to the camera.

He had seen her at various photo shoots and noticed each and everytime that the shy young lady had a way of making the camera love her. She obviously was a photographer's dream. With or without a smile on her beautiful, sculpted face, each artist would ask her over and over again for 'just one more shot, please?' She always obliged.

As their young relationship progressed Zac found himself more and more entranced by her beauty on both sides of the camera. Vanessa found herself more entranced by Zac's presence. She loved it when he came to watch her work and loved it even more when he could join her.

Their presence together was a sight to behold. One picture of them together spoke more than a thousand words. And if that picture caught them touching, even in the slightest of ways, the photographer would become a hero to millions who followed the young lovers.

And so the story goes, the two young actors began shooting their third movie together, their final one…at least for now. Every moment together was cherished, every photo opportunity considered a piece of history. They wanted every second together and weren't unwilling to have each of those seconds recorded in some form or fashion.

Take, for instance, Vanessa's photo shoot, for a major, young magazine. The shoot wasn't last minute…yet she was. Why? Because she was spending time with Zac and didn't want to give that up. She rushed from their hotel and only arrived at the shoot across town in Salt Lake City just a couple of minutes before it was scheduled to begin.

----------

"Sorry I'm late!" she began trying to make excuses as soon as she walked through the door. "Movie schedules are crazy, aren't they?" she looked in the direction of the makeup artist who knew she would barely have to touch Vanessa's face to make her perfect for the photographer.

A few knowing glances were shared around the makeshift studio as Vanessa tugged on the red plaid shirt that adorned her upper body. The material seemed to fit just a little big on her petite frame as she wandered toward the rack of clothes that would make her appear more glamorous in this article.

She laughed as she looked through the choices, coming back time and time again to a leather jacket that caught her eye. "I guess plaid's out of the question then?" she smirked toward the assistants.

They, in turn, glanced at each other before looking back at her. One of them afforded just one comment, "You can even make that look good Miss Hudgens." She smiled at the actress.

In return came Vanessa's candid statement. "You think I can make it look good? You should see my boyfriend in it. This one was his shirt anyway…but don't worry, he's aware I stole it from him."

The assistants worked very hard not to snicker at the statement. But Vanessa wasn't oblivious to their wide grins. They knew who her boyfriend was. And she was quite proud to be wearing a piece of his clothing. Although, she did hope he would bring her another change of clothes when he picked her up from this shoot for dinner. Knowing Zac…he probably wouldn't. He liked seeing her in his clothing as well.

The shoot began between the personable photographer and the stunningly beautiful young lady. Her wavy black hair flowed. Her cheek bones exuded the smile that seemed permanently on her face, unless she was directed to 'lose it'. Her entire body worked for the lens providing this crew with ample shots to put in the magazine. The photographer knew he would be agonizing over which ones to choose. It was just another of Vanessa's traits that she was happy to pass along in her work.

After nearly an hour though, Vanessa was just a little antsy. "I'm expecting, um, my boyfriend to come pick me up for dinner. That won't be a problem, will it? Is it okay for him to come in and watch while we finish up?"

The photographer smiled softly at her. "Not a problem at all. I'll make sure someone's keeping an eye out for him." The young cameraman was not stupid. Of course he would allow her 'boyfriend' into this shoot. And, if he was lucky, said boyfriend would become part of this shoot. Even if it simply meant photographs given to the two of them, he would consider it bonus work well worth the time.

----------

Vanessa made one more wardrobe change and stepped out of the dressing room back toward the makeshift studio. The simple white backdrop was nothing impressive, but her presence made it a masterpiece. The photographer snapped two shots of her before Vanessa practically froze.

He watched her carefully as she turned and looked toward the door. Her smile grew even bigger. She barely remembered she was working as she ran from backdrop straight into Zac's arms. Her boyfriend didn't need to say a word. She knew he was there the minute he stepped into the room.

"Hey Gorgeous!" Zac smiled back at her beaming face.

"Hi Handsome!" she retorted as she tiptoed up to give him a kiss.

"Um, that's not the outfit you were wearing when you left the hotel." He noticed as he returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her neck.

She laughed as she placed her hands on his stomach and gripped lightly at the material of the blue and tan plaid shirt that he wore. "Plaid isn't exactly the cosmo look you know." The tell-tale, I-love-you, lip biting look on her face expressed to Zac just how much she was enjoying this shoot, but even more so, how happy she was that he was now here with her.

The photographer waited patiently for his subject to return to her senses. He cleared his throat and grinned at the pair who was quickly pulled into their own little world.

Vanessa and Zac both looked back toward the white sheet that covered much of the floor and created a wall in front of the camera lens. They grinned knowingly at the photographer before Vanessa sucked in a breath and sighed. "Sorry!"

The apology was directed more toward Zac because she had to pull herself away from him for a second time that afternoon. The crew in the room watched as she placed a kiss on his chin and one on his cheek before squeezing his hands and wandering slowly back onto the set.

The photographer smiled at her. "How about we get just a couple more shots of you by yourself, then Zac can join you and we'll just get some candids of the two of you together."

Vanessa's smile covered her entire face as she looked toward her boyfriend. Zac shook his head. "Ness, don't even think about it. You, yourself, just stood here and said plaid is not cosmo. I did not come dressed to be in your photoshoot."

Her smile changed to a playful pout as she allowed the camera to capture five more shots of her alone. She turned the pout in Zac's direction and tugged on the white sweater she was wearing. The red stripes on the sleeves and waistband just punctuated the midnight blue dress she was wearing underneath.

The final part of her outfit absolutely screamed sexy young lady. The smoke colored heels allowed her eyes to fall just below her boyfriend's as she wandered back toward him. The pout still adorned her face.

She playfully pushed against his chest and lifted her eyes to meet his. Her batting eyelashes made way to her soft brown eyes that spoke more deeply to Zac's heart than any words ever could.

She felt him sigh as she lifted her arms around his neck. His arms instinctively wrapped around her waist as he nibbled on the toothpick in his mouth. "Quit with the eye thing. You know I can't stand that." He attempted to order.

So she batted them even more, daring him to look away. "Why do you think I do this?" This time she stuck out her bottom lip which only added to her pleading eyes. "Pwease Zac? Just a few pictures of us together? You know I love you in your plaid and t-shirt and jeans."

He looked away from her just long enough to see the smiling stares of the entire photo crew focused on them. "This is how she kills me. Every time, this is how she does it. I've got a thousand bucks for the person who can tell me how _not_ to give in to this face." Zac promptly spun his girlfriend around in his arms allowing the others to see the face that had just plucked his heart-strings yet again.

A couple of the assistants glanced at him quickly. "You're toast dude." Was one reply. Zac laughed gently at the remark and then chortled at the next one. "If you don't give in to it, I'd be happy to." Zac simply patted the young man on the shoulder.

"Sorry dude, she's mine." Zac answered. The young men smiled at each other.

Vanessa's smile returned as she pulled Zac toward the backdrop. In her hands he was putty. Without any instructions from the photographer at all the couple went to work for the camera.

"The toothpick has got to go." Vanessa insisted as she began to wind her hands around Zac's neck. He followed her instructions pulling the wooden splinter from his lips as she lifted one of her muscular legs and leaned against him. His sexy smirk brought a loving smile to her lips and Zac felt her run her fingers through his hair.

She let her fingers gingerly touch the tip of his ear before grasping a handful of his hair. The camera began snapping as she let her other arm fall lazily onto his shoulder, her hand on his neck.

"Don't get too lost here lover boy." Her gentle smile had him mesmerized.

Zac had to work to shake the feeling that was overtaking him. He finally turned a nearly-blushing, laughing face toward the camera. His tousled hair was pure perfection in Vanessa's hands. She moved her arms to avoid blocking his face for the camera but kept them securely around his neck as she pulled her cheek flush with his.

When Zac turned his face back toward hers he had a simple warning for her. "You aren't the only one who can tease in front of the camera you know." Vanessa heard the words but was paying little attention to his wandering hands that were falling naturally lower on her back.

Before she could object his hands made their way to the back of her thighs. Zac ducked down and lifted her slightly causing the skirt of her dress to ride up. Vanessa's mouth flew open with a laugh as the camera continued clicking. The shutter stopped just before she squirmed herself loose and playfully smacked him.

"I cannot believe you just did that!" she laughed along with Zac as the photographer switched cameras.

Zac smirked at her. "You push your knee into my groin and run your fingers through my hair as though you're going to kiss me. If I can't cop a feel please tell me what I can do!" he whispered cockily.

The camera began snapping again and Vanessa grabbed the sunglasses from Zac's t-shirt. "Try this on for size hot stuff." She teased as she lifted her leg up onto his hip. Zac's only choice was to grasp her leg and hold it in place as she began to nibble on the earpiece of his glasses.

They struck a few sexy poses with genuine looks of love flowing between them. Even as Vanessa attempted to look playful with his sunglasses between her lips, the smile that crossed her face was a pure look of adoration at her boyfriend. Zac, in turn, stared lovingly at her beautiful face.

But before they could get too far lost in each other Vanessa gathered her wits and turned her back against him. Still holding his sunglasses she allowed the camera to capture a few more poses of her 'teasing' Zac before they considered the shoot finished.

The photographer hesitantly pulled his eyes away from the camera as he took the last shot. "That's it guys. You two are completely awesome."

Zac looked at his girlfriend and finally took the chance to spread kisses through her hair and onto her cheek and neck. "What can we say? She can even make plaid look good."

Vanessa looked back at him with that glowing smile. "Well, that's not hard when you're the one wearing it." She gleamed as Zac rolled his eyes at her.

"Compliments will get you somewhere." He started. "May not get you to dinner quickly, but they'll get you somewhere." They both laughed.

The entire crew noticed that the couple hadn't stopped touching each other since Vanessa had pulled him in front of the camera with her. They were a bit amazed at the love that overflowed from the twosome. And they noticed that Vanessa pulled Zac with her toward the dressing room as she went to change.

When they returned Vanessa was once again wearing the red plaid shirt that she had on when she arrived for the shoot. She gripped Zac's arm as they said goodbye to the crew and headed out the door. One of the assistants stepped toward them just before they could escape.

"Um…Miss Hudgens?" the college-age girl nearly whispered.

"Yes?" Vanessa smiled at the girl's blushing face.

"You look wonderful in his plaid shirt, but…" the girl blushed profusely before continuing.

Vanessa's eyes widened as she listened intently now. "But…?"

"Um, you may want to fix the buttons if you're still going out to eat." The girl instructed.

Vanessa looked down and noticed several buttons askew on the material. She thanked the girl with a smile and then turned to smack Zac on the arm. The assistant watched as Vanessa nudged herself closer to Zac and leaned up toward his ear. "Okay, unless you can learn to button _my_ buttons up correctly that'll be the last time you get to help me in the dressing room after a photo shoot."

Zac looked down at her and smiled deviously. "Did I mention you look good in plaid?"

* * *


End file.
